


nebencharakter: helene

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Princess Sissi (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Helene weiß, dass sie nie Sissis Stelle einnehmen können wird. (Aber vielleicht will sie das auch gar nicht.)
Relationships: helene von grossberg/graf arkas





	nebencharakter: helene

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Altersunterschied, Sex (nicht graphisch), ungesunde Beziehungsdynamik**

Helene weiß, dass sie niemals die erste Geige für Prinz Franz spielen wird. Das ist ihr klar, wirklich wirklich, denn sie ist nicht einfältig. Sie hat sich schon von Elisabeths erstem Erscheinen an an den Gedanken gewöhnt, Prinz Franz für immer verloren zu haben. (Nicht, dass sie ihn jemals gehabt hätte, ihr ist doch vollkommen bewusst, dass er sich kein Stück für sie interessiert hat. Aber sie hat darauf gehofft, hat darauf _gebaut_ , dass er keine finden wird, die ihr das Wasser reichen kann, und dass er sich dann ihr hingeben muss.

Oh, wie sehr hat sie sich geirrt.)

  


* * *

  


Elisabeth (»oh nenn' mich doch bitte Sissi, alle meine Freunde nennen mich so«) mit ihren honigblond-braunen Haaren und ihren kristallklar-blauen Augen, die Franz um den Finger gewickelt haben und Karl (und vielleicht auch Helene, aber _nein_ ).

Elisabeth, die als Bauerntölpel alles kann, auch schwimmen und reiten und Leben retten. (Nur Prinz Franzerls und Prinz Karls, aber nicht Helenes. Helenes schon gar nicht.)

Elisabeth, die in ihrem bayrischen Bauernkleid so viel besser aussieht, als Helene es in ihren teuren, österreichischen Adelskleidern jemals könnte. (Vielleicht liegt es an der bayrischen Luft, denkt sich Helene, vielleicht liegt es an allem, aber nicht an ihr und ihren rosigen Wangen.)

  


* * *

  


Helenes Kleid wird geöffnet und in ihrem Kopf sind es weibliche Hände, die die Haken aus den Ösen lösen und sie selbst somit aus dem schweren Kleid befreien. (Aber es sind männliche, starke Hände, die sie packen und an sich reißen.)

In ihrem Kopf sind es weiche Brüste, die ihre berühren, wenn sie erst einmal beide nackt sind und sich auf das Bett sinken lassen. (Aber in Wirklichkeit ist da Brusthaar und keine Zärtlichkeit.)

In ihrem Kopf kann sie »ich liebe Dich, nur Dich« hören und sich denken, dass sie es geschafft hat, weil sie Elisabeth an sich gebunden hat. (Aber in Wirklichkeit hört sie nur »ich will Dich, ich will Dich, ich will Dich« und sie antwortet »ich brauch' Dich«, weil sie nicht anders zu antworten weiß.)

  


* * *

  


Der Graf packt ihr Handgelenk, als sie sich aufrichtet und gehen will.

»Du willst sie«, sagt er und erwartet gar keine Antwort, weil das der einzige Grund ist, für den sie sich treffen. Sie begibt sich in Verruf, um bei ihm zu sein, keiner von ihnen ist verheiratet, keiner von ihnen will es sein.

(»Denk' darüber nach, mich zu heiraten«, sagt er. »Dann hast Du so viel von ihr, wie Du bekommen kannst. Mich.« Und jede Spur, die sie auf ihm hinterlassen hat. Jede Spur, die Helene verfolgen kann, um sich ihr so nahe zu fühlen, wie sie sich ihr noch nie gefühlt hat.

»Da ist nur ein Haken«, sagt sie und fährt ihm mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar, »Du bist nicht sie. Und ich kann sie auch nicht ersetzen. Das ist doch lächerlich.«

Dann verschwindet sie einfach.)

  


* * *

  


Die Kaiserin lächelt ihr zu und Helene fühlt sich für einen Moment wie der Mittelpunkt der Erde. Dann dreht sie sich auf die andere Seite und Helene ist vergessen.

(So wie immer. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Helene ist nur Nebenfigur und niemals Protagonistin.)


End file.
